In downhole applications, motors are employed downhole for various processes, such as pumping, compressing, or blowing of well fluids to enhance fluid recovery and process flow. Downhole devices rotate at speeds that are determined by the process fluid and method of enhancement to the fluid flow. Downhole devices are typically driven from a surface location and therefore often require power to be transmitted over long distances, for example, over 100 meters to the downhole device located within a wellbore formed in a subterranean zone.